Sahabat Selamanya
by Kentona Seizaburo
Summary: Tifa dan Cloud adalah sahabat. Mereka sangat dekat karena sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Persahabatan mereka akankah bertahan? Atau akan berakhir pada suatu ritual yang disebut pernikahan?


Halo, nama saya Kentona. Kentona mau publish cerita di fandom ini, boleh kan?

Haha.  
Ini adalah fic pertama di fandom FF VII saya, jadi kritik, saran, dan masukan-masukan yang membangun tentang cerita Kentona di fandom ini akan sangat Kentona hargai. So, after you finish reading it, review this fanfiction, please?

Oke, langsung saja, ya. Please enjoy!

* * *

**SAHABAT SELAMANYA**

**~Disclaimer~**

FF VII bukan milik saya, tapi Square Enix

Semua karakter dan ceritanya milik Tetsuya Nomura

Tapi fic ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran Kentona sendiri.

(Siapa bilang anak cowok nggak bisa bikin fiction romance?)

* * *

Tifa dan Cloud adalah sahabat. Mereka sangat dekat karena sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Tifa mengurus dan merawat Cloud seperti kakaknya sendiri. Atau orang bilang, seperti suaminya. Cloud pun bertindak hal yang serupa. Dia melindungi Tifa dan Marlene –adik Tifa, serta Denzel –adik angkat Cloud seperti seorang kakak mengayomi adik-adiknya.

Jika disuruh memilih antara hidup sebagai putri raja atau hidup hanya bersama dengan Cloud yang sama sekali bukan bangsawan, Tifa akan memilih Cloud tanpa menggubris pilihan lain yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Tifa pasti memilih menjalani hidup yang biasa-biasa saja sebagai sahabat Cloud. Kalau dia memikirkan tentang masa kanak-kanak mereka, sesedih apapun dirinya saat itu, suasana hatinya pasti akan langsung berubah.

Tifa bahagia.

Dan hari ini, dia duduk di depan meja riasnya, mengenang masa-masa yang sudah lama berselang. Masa-masa ketika dia hanya setinggi tiga puluh inchi, yang telah ia lalui bersama Cloud.

**0ooo..**

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"_Aaa, tidak! Tifa terlambat!" jerit seorang gadis kecil panik. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tifa Lockheart yang masih berumur lima tahun._

_SREEEEK!_

"_Permisi," Tifa terengah-engah. "Maaf, Bu guru Aerith, Tifa terlambat. Tadi mataharinya tidak mau membangunkan Tifa, sih," dia beralasan. Dasar anak kecil. Masih begitu polos._

"_Ah, sudah, tidak apa-apa, Tifa. Pelajaran belum dimulai. Ayo, cepat cari tempat duduk dan letakkan tasmu. Hari ini kita akan belajar di taman bunga," tutur ibu urunya sabar. Tifa tersenyum lebar dan langsung meletakkan tasnya di deret dua. Tapi dia merasa melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Seorang anak laki-laki duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang._

'_T__ifa belum pernah ketemu sama dia. Siapa dia?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dan setelah Tifa bertanya pada temannya, ternyata nama anak itu adalah Cloud Strife, teman sekelas barunya. Tifa yang tadi terlambat tidak mengikuti perkenalan dari anak itu._

_Sesampainya di taman bunga, Ibu guru Aerith menyuruh anak-anak membentuk kelompok. Dan Cloud yang tadinya tidak dapat kelompok diperbolehkan untuk masuk kelompok manapun yang ia mau._

_Yang Cloud pilih, adalah kelompok Tifa._

_Sepanjang pelajaran, Cloud hanya diam saja. Kalau dia tidak berkedip, Tifa pasti sudah mengira dia itu boneka_

_Begitu terus setiap hari. Cloud hanya membatu, dan sesekali berkedip. Kalaupun bicara, paling-paling hanya 'ya' dan 'tidak' yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Sampai suatu hari, Tifa kecil sudah tidak tahan melihat Cloud yang seperti tidak punya semangat hidup._

"_Kau sakit, Cloud?"_

_Cloud menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya datar, seakan ia tidak peduli bahwa ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara._

"_Kenapa dari dulu Cloud hanya diam terus? Kau bisa bicara, kan?"__ tanya Tifa lagi, sudah mulai jengkel dengan sikap Cloud yang lebih cuek dari bebek. Cloud memandang Tifa, dan Tifa membalas tatapannya. Tapi lalu Cloud mengangguk dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain._

"_Kau nggak pernah senang-senang, ya, Cloud? Wajah Cloud adalah wajah termurung sedunia," kata Tifa. Sedikit berlebihan, memang, tapi sedikit berhasil. Cloud bereaksi. Kali ini dia membuang muka._

_Tifa yang gemas akhirnya berkata, "nanti pulang sekolah kamu ikut aku ke taman bunga, ya?"_

"_Tidak bisa," jawab Cloud singkat._

"_Harus!" paksa Tifa. Setelah itu, Tifa langsung meninggalkan Cloud. Cloud pun tak bisa protes lagi._

_Sepulang sekolah, Tifa menggeret Cloud ke padang bunga dengan menghiraukan segala bentuk perlawanan yang diberikan bocah itu. Dibawanya Cloud ke tengah padang bunga. Lalu, Tifa menggenggam kedua tangan Cloud dan mulai memutar tubuhnya, berputar seperti gasing. Cloud tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus ikut berputar kalau tidak mau jatuh._

_Makin lama, Tifa makin mempercepat putaran mereka._

"_Ti-Tifa!" jerit Cloud panik. __Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Tapi Tifa tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Cloud pun akhirnya memilih jalan terakhir yang bisa dia ambil. Menutup matanya._

"_Hey! Kalau Cloud tidak melihat, nanti bisa jatuh!" Tifa kecil memperingatkan. Dan Cloud termakan gertakan Tifa. Dia lebih pilih ketakutan daripada kesakitan karena jatuh. Cloud membuka mata. Awalnya hanya sebelah, tapi lama-lama Cloud berpikir, 'ternyata tidak semengerikan itu.' Cloud kecil mulai bisa menikmati putaran yang dilakukannya dengan teman barunya._

_Ya._

_Teman baru yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya untuk selama-lamanya._

**0ooo..**

Tok tok tok.

Pintu kamar Tifa diketuk.

"Masuk," izin Tifa. Dan terlihatlah seseorang masuk. Seorang pria gagah dengan tuxedo hitam melangkah dengan mantap kearahnya.

"Cloud," ia sebut namanya. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Tifa sambil memasang liontin pemberian Cloud di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Cloud mengiyakan, lalu berjalan ke arah Tifa untuk membantunya memasang liontin itu.

"Kau. .. cantik," pujinya.

"Terima kasih, Cloud," kata Tifa. Dia mulai gugup.

Cloud merasakan perubahan air muka Tifa, lalu dia berkata, "jangan gugup, Tifa. Ini hari terpenting dalam hidup kita." Cloud memperhatikan bayangan Tifa yang dibalut gaun panjang warna putih di cermin.

Tifa mendesah, lalu berkata,

"rasanya baru kemarin kita lulus SMA. .."

**0ooo..**

"_Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Cloud?"_

"_Tifa ya? Tunggu sebentar.?"_

_"Baik, Paman Vincent."_

_Peep._

_. .._

_Klik._

"_Tifa."_

_"Cloud, aku ingin kau menemuiku sekarang di padang bunga."_

"_Ada ap—"_

_Tuut tuut tuut. .._

"_. .."_

_Dari dulu Tifa tidak pernah berubah. Tidak pernah memberi kesempatan untuk protes._

_Cloud pun terpaksa menuruti permintaan, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Tifa itu. Setelah pamit pada Vincent, orang yang dulu memungutnya dari jalanan Nibelheim yang keras dan merawatnya, atau bisa disebut ayah angkatnya, dia langsung berjalan ke padang bunga._

_Tidak seperti dugaan Cloud, di padang bunga, malam itu benar-benar terang. Beberapa batang lilin ditaruh di tanah, membentuk sebuah jalur yang seakan-akan mengundang Cloud untuk mengikuti sampai ke ujungnya. Dan itu yang dilakukan Cloud. Cloud berjalan dalam jalur lilin itu, menyibak rerumputan yang tinggi demi tiba di penghujung jalur itu._

_Ternyata ujungnya adalah lingkaran lilin yang lumayan besar. Disusun dari lilin-lilin dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Sejenak, Cloud lupa alasannya berada di situ. Dia terlalu terpesona._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Cloud sudah ingat mengapa ia berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran lilin itu, muncul cahaya-cahaya lilin dari balik rumput yang tinggi._

"_Tanjoubi omedetou,"  
"Tanjoubi omedetou,"_

"_Otanjoubi, otanjoubi. .."_

"_Tanjoubi omedetou,"_

_Lagu selamat ulang tahun, dinyanyikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya._

_Untuk Cloud seorang._

_Cloud yang benar-benar tak menyangka akan ada kejutan baginya hari itu terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat senang. Matanya memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan. Dia bahkan tersenyum, sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah dilihat teman-temannya._

_Lalu, muncullah otak di balik semua rencana ini. Tifa, membawa kue ulang tahun yang dihiasi enam belas lilin ulang tahun di atasnya._

"_Pejamkan matamu, Cloud. Mintalah satu permohonan sebelum kau meniup lilin-lilin ini. Semoga Gaia mengabulkannya."_

_Cloud memandang keenambelas lilin itu –yang mewakili umurnya, memejamkan mata, dan mengajukan permohonan._

_Tifa memperhatikan Cloud yang begitu kusyuk, lalu dia sendiri jadi ikut-ikutan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tifa memohon._

_Tifa memohon supaya Cloud berbahagia bukan hanya hari itu, tapi setiap hari dalam hidupnya._

"_Ehm, Tifa?" panggil Cloud yang sudah selesai memanjatkan permohonannya._

"_Tifa?"_

**0ooo..**

"Tifa?"

Tifa membuka mata, kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Tifa, bisa-bisa kita terlambat kalau kau terus melamun seperti ini," ujar Cloud yang ternyata terus memperhatikan bayangan Tifa di cermin.

"Umm, maaf, Cloud. Aku hanya merasa semua ini begitu cepat. Dulu kita semua hanya anak-anak, tak kusangka pernikahan ini akan datang secepat kilat," ujar Tifa terharu.

Kalau dia membayangkan lagi masa-masa sulit yang dulu pernah ditempuhnya, dibandingkan hari ini, semua kesusahan itu sungguh terhapus sampai ke akar.

Tifa masih ingat hari itu, hari yang membuat dirinya yang biasanya tegar benar-benar merasa terpuruk. Tapi, lagi-lagi di hari seperti itu, Cloud ada di sampingnya untuk menampung tangis yang sudah tidak lagi terbendung.

**0ooo..**

"_Sudah tiga hari Tifa tidak masuk sekolah. __Kenapa dia, Cloud?" tanya ketua kelas pada Cloud._

_Di SMA nya, Tifa dan Cloud memang sudah terkenal sebagai dua sahabat yang dekat. __Beberapa anak malah menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa," jawab Cloud._

"_Kau tak menelponnya?"_

_Cloud hanya angkat bahu._

"_Ya ampun,"__sang ketua kelas mencibir. __"Dasar orang cuek," komentarnya lagi._

"_Sini handphone mu!"_

" _Buat apa__?"_

"_Tentu saja minta nomor telepon rumah dan nomor handphone Tifa, orang cuek."_

_Cloud sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Dengan enteng dia menyerahkan handphone nya._

_Peep. .. peep. .._

"_Handphone nya tidak diangkat."_

_Tuut tuut tuut. .._

"_Aneh, telepon rumahnya tidak bisa dihubungi."_

_Saat itulah Cloud baru merasa tidak enak. __Dia merasa ada apa-apa dengan Tifa. __Cloud pun langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke tempat parkir sekolah. Dinaikinya fenrir yang baru dibelikan Vincent tanpa memedulikan teriakan ketua kelasnya, dan ia pun langsung melaju pergi._

"_Wooooiii! Cloud! Handphone mu gimana nih?"_

_Cloud berhenti di sebuah padang bunga dekat gedung TK nya._

"_Tifa!" dipanggilnya nama sahabat satu-satu__nya._

"_Tifa!" Nama yang sudah diucapkannya sejak ia berusia lima tahun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Cloud mendengar suara tangis dan rintihan yang memilukan. Tangis anak kecil dan rintihan wanita._

_Bulu roma Cloud berdiri. Tapi dipaksanya juga kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati sumber suara. Teringat kembali cerita-cerita hantu yang pernah diceritakan Tifa dulu. Cloud menggeleng. Pikiran-pikiran mengganggu itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Dirinya menyibakkan rerumputan yang terus bertambah tinggi sejak terakhir kali ia ke situ._

_Akhirnya, terlihatlah si sumber suara. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang kusut yang hanya memakai kaus dalam dan celana pendek sedang memeluk anak kecil. Wanita itu membelakangi Cloud._

_Dengan langkah gontai, Cloud mendekatinya, berharap dia bukanlah Tifa._

"_Tifa?"_

_Perempuan itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya Cloud. Dia __**memang**__ Tifa, terlihat letih dan pucat, seakan-akan dia tidak cukup tidur dan juga tidak cukup makan._

_Cloud segera mendekati Tifa yang sedang memeluk anak perempuan berumur sekitar lima tahun._

"_Tifa, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau. .. seperti ini?"_

_Tifa berhenti merintih. Dia sekarang malah menangis._

_"Cloud," Tifa hanya bisa menyebut nama itu. Tubuhnya menggigil._

_Cloud, sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati, melepas jas sekolahnya dan menyelimuti anak kecil dan Tifa yang sepertinya bertambah kurus._

_Tangis Tifa pun makin menjadi-jadi. Semua kesedihannya ia tumpahkan saat itu. Dan Cloud, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk bahu Tifa._

"_Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," pinta Cloud setelah tangis Tifa mereda._

"_Rumahku. .. terbakar. Aku berusaha memadamkan api, tapi terlambat. Yang bisa kuselamatkan hanya Marlene." Tifa berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dibelainya kepala Marlene untuk menenangkan adiknya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu._

"_Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Pakaian yang tersisa hanya yang kupakai, yang akhirnya kujual demi membelikan Marlene makanan."_

_Cloud hanya diam mendengarkan._

"_Aku harus bagaimana, Cloud? Bar milik keluargaku tidak bersisa. Orang tuaku pun meninggal dalam kebakaran itu. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi."_

"_Kau selalu punya aku, seorang sahabat."_

_Cloud mengajak Tifa untuk bekerja sama dengannya, meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai detektif. Dengan analisa Cloud yang akurat dan ketelitian Tifa yang sampai hal-hal terkeci__l, serta bantuan-bantuan lain yang mereka dapat dari Marlene dan Denzel, nama mereka terkenal sampai ke Midgar._

_Suatu hari, Tifa berbincang-bincang dengan Cloud tentang bisnis mereka. Bisnis dua sahabat yang baru lima tahun dijalankan sudah sukses sampai ke luar Nibelheim. __Dan pembicaraan itu pun berujung pada rencana masa depan mereka. Bahwa. .._

_Yang namanya p__erusahaan besar, ahli waris itu sangat penting. __Karena itu pasti datang juga yang disebut dengan pernikahan._

**0ooo..**

Wedding pachelbel sudah terdengar dari dalam gereja. Tifa berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bimbang dan gugup.

"Cloud, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?" tanya Tifa yang sudah menggandeng lengan Cloud. Ia gugup karena baru sekali ini ia merasakan akan memiliki keluarga baru. Ia gugup karena ia tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Dan lebih lagi,

Ia gugup kaerna ia bahagia.

"Tifa."

Tifa menoleh. Cloud tidak menatap balik Tifa. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita dulu? Waktu kita melihat Denzel dan Marlene bermain begitu asyik sampai lupa waktu?"

"Ah. .." kenangan Tifa kembali berputar di masa lampau. Percakapan itu. ..

**0ooo..**

"_Marlene dan Denzel akrab sekali, ya? __Dari tadi mereka bermain berdua seperti tidak pernah bosan. Hahaha."_

_Cloud mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Tifa barusan. Matanya mengawasi kedua anak yang sedang berguling-guling di atas rerumputan dari jauh._

_Keheningan menguasai keadaan untuk sesaat. Kemudian, Tifa mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Terima kasih, Cloud."_

_Cloud menoleh ke arah Tifa. Dia bertanya-tanya._

"_Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari situasi genting dalam hidupku."_

_Cloud hanya diam dan memandang langit untuk sesaat._

"_Tidak. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kamu sudah terlebih dahulu menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian. Dan kesepian."_

_Tifa memandang Cloud penuh arti. Inilah sisi lain diri Cloud yang biasanya dingin._

_"Aku merasa jadi orang paling beruntung sedunia bisa bersahabat dengan orang sebaik dirimu, Cloud"_

_"Aku. .. juga sama denganmu."_

_Tifa tersenyum simpul._"_Tifa,"_

__

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kamu berjanji untuk menjadi sahabatku selamanya."

_Kaget adalah hal yang dirasakan Tifa saat itu. Tifa selalu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa hal yang paing diinginkan Cloud. Karena Cloud tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya selama ini. Ternyata, yang diinginkan Cloud bukanlah hal-hal berwujud barang –hal-hal fana itu tak berarti di mata Cloud._

_Sebuah persahabatan._

_Persahabatan abadi._

_Jawaban itu didapatkan Tifa hari itu. Dan itu membuatnya lebih merasa beruntung lagi. Cloud akan menjaga persahabatan mereka. Karena itulah hal yang paling Cloud hargai, melebihi segalanya yang pernah ia dapatkan._

_Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Tifa katakan, selain_

"_Janji."  
_

**0ooo..**

"Ya. Aku ingat. Kenapa, Cloud?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya kita sudah melanggar janji kita itu hari ini," jawab Cloud sambil memandang Tifa lekat-lekat.

Tifa menarik nafasnya.

"Tidak, Cloud. Meskipun kita akan menjadi keluarga, kita tidak melanggar janji itu. Karena selamanya, kita adalah sahabat. Sampai kapan pun."

Jawaban yang membuat hati Cloud tenang. Cloud mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, ini dia."

Baik Tifa maupun Cloud kini mulai gugup lagi. Pintu gereja terbuka lebar, dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gereja. Semua mata tertuju pada rombongan yang baru saja memasuki gedung megah itu.

Dengan anggun, Tifa dan Cloud melangkah ke arah bangku pengantin. Mereka berdua, Tifa Lockheart dan Cloud Strife, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

. ..

Ada yang tahu alasannya?

. ..

Alasannya adalah. ..

Di barisan di depan mereka, telah berjalan berdampingan Denzel dan Marlene, adik angkat Cloud dan adik kandung Tifa yang hari ini akan mengikat janji untuk bersatu dan akan menjadikan Tifa dan Cloud sebagai satu keluarga.

**0ooo..**

Tifa dan Cloud memang tidak pernah melanggar janji mereka berdua. Sampai mereka tua, sampai anak-anak Denzel dan Marlene meneruskan bisnis keluarga mereka.

Sampai mati, mereka memegang ikrar mereka dengan erat. Bahwa mereka,

Adalah sahabat selamanya.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

Kaget? Biasa-biasa saja?

Ungkapkan di review, ya!


End file.
